


Five Times Merlin Wanted To Hug Arthur and One Time Arthur Hugged Him

by psychotic_fangirl369



Series: Merlin Bingo 2021 Fanfics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Pendragon Needs a Hug (Merlin), Best Friends, Canon Era, Drunken Confessions, Hugs, M/M, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), Merlin doesn't know Arthur knows, Pining, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_fangirl369/pseuds/psychotic_fangirl369
Summary: What the title says.This is my take on 5+1 things, in which Merlin really wants to hug Arthur, but doesn't and one time Arthur hugs him.For my Bingo card prompt: hugs.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Bingo 2021 Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194155
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Five Times Merlin Wanted To Hug Arthur and One Time Arthur Hugged Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> xxx

Merlin was an affectionate person. He always had been. As a child, he clung to his mother’s hand as they walked through the markets and fields. He sort hugs from the adults who offered them and affectionate touches from the children who were willing to give them. As he grew older and became best friends with Will, he took to wrapping his arm around his best mates shoulders or pressing gentle kisses to Will’s cheeks when he felt he could get away with it. As a teenager, he had grown self-conscious of his constant need to touch others. But try as he might, he hadn’t been able to stop it. Thankfully, Will hadn’t minded and had continued to accept Merlin’s hugs and kisses and hand holding.

Things had changed when he moved to Camelot. Suddenly, he was surrounded by unfamiliar people who he wasn’t sure he was allowed to touch, at least not in such an over familiar manner. But, slowly, he had built up daily touches from various people in the castle. Hugs and pats on the shoulder were exchanged between him and Gaius daily. He offered Gwen kisses to her cheeks and affectionate hugs when he felt he could get away with it. Over time, as he grew closer to the knights, he managed to receive arm punches and pats and the occasional, albeit rare, hug. 

But the touches he longed for the most were the ones he rarely received.

Prince Arthur was a prat. Merlin knew that. Hell, he had called Arthur out on his behaviour the very first time he met him several years back. But very quickly, Arthur had become the person Merlin cared for the most on this earth. He and Arthur had become friends, even though they rarely admitted to such a thing out loud. And yet, Arthur rarely touched him. Merlin’s fingers grazed against Arthur’s skin as he helped him dress and adjusted his prince’s armour. Rarely, Arthur would pat Merlin’s shoulder, but only for a second. There had been one memorable occasion when Arthur had dragged him into a headlock and the touch had been burned onto Merlin’s skin for weeks. Over time, Arthur had become freer with his touches, letting his fingers graze Merlin’s shoulder more frequently than when they first became acquainted. And so Merlin had followed suite, touching Arthur as much as he dared without raising suspicion. And yet, years on, and he was still waiting for Arthur – his prince and best friend and the object of his unrequited love – to hug him.

Merlin dreamt of hugging Arthur. He would imagine his friends strong arms wrapping around him, holding him tightly and firmly. He would dream of Arthur’s scent and touch and breath grazing his skin. He longed for it. Ached for it. And yet every time he mentioned a hug, Arthur deflected with a joke or a swift dismissal or the tossing of an object.

And so Merlin had stopped asking for it. But just because he’d stopped asking, didn’t mean he’d stopped wishing for it. However, Merlin had long since accepted that some things simply would never be.

***

**One**

Merlin should have known this would happen. When did a hunting trip _ever_ go as it was supposed to? Never. That’s when. He should have known that he and Arthur alone in the woods would end badly.

And end badly it did.

Bandits had appeared out of nowhere and Merlin had hid behind a tree, subtly using his magic to protect and help Arthur whilst the prince valiantly fought them off. It had all been going unusually well, when a bandit had appeared out of nowhere, gripping Merlin by the arm and placing a knife at his throat.

“Oi! You! Drop the sword or I’ll slit your servants throat!” The bandit said as he dragged Merlin out from behind the tree.

Merlin swallowed and felt the blade against his throat. Arthur, who was about to run through the last bandit – aside from the one holding Merlin – took one look at the knife against Merlin’s throat and dropped his sword.

“I’ve put down my sword,” Arthur said slowly and to anyone else he probably looked calm, at ease, but Merlin could see the panic and fear in his prince’s eyes and, despite the situation, he felt warmth fill him as he realized that Arthur _cared._ “Now let him go,” Arthur continued.

The bandit laughed into Merlin’s ear. “Should I let him go? He’s rather pretty. I might keep him.”

Merlin saw Arthur’s hands clench and his jaw harden.

“Let my servant go,” Arthur said again. “You want money? Here.” Arthur took off his ring and held it out for the two bandits to see. “This is worth more than everything you own put together. Take it and leave myself and my servant alone.”

The bandits eyed the ring and then seemed to have a silent communication with their eyes.

“Toss the ring over there,” one of the bandits said.

Arthur swallowed and did as they said. The bandit holding Merlin shoved Merlin towards Arthur and by the time they had regained their footing, the bandits and the ring were gone. Merlin straightened himself up, his hand resting on Arthur’s arm. He looked up at Arthur’s face and was overwhelmed with the desire to hug his best friend. But he didn’t. Arthur didn’t hug and the few times he’d mentioned it – such as after the troll incident – he had been shot down. So Merlin didn’t hug Arthur, no matter how much he longed for it. Instead, he shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you, sire,” he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and moved away from Merlin. “Can’t you ever stay out of trouble, Merlin,” the prince bemoaned. But he reached out and ruffled Merlin’s hair so Merlin knew he didn’t mean it. He pushed aside his still present desire to hug Arthur and set about gathering up their belongings.

Crisis averted once again. Thanks goodness.

**Two**

“ _Arthur,”_ Merlin whined from where he sat by the fireplace in Arthur’s chambers. “I’m thirsty!”

“Then have some water,” the prince snapped, but there was laughter in his eyes.

“No! I want more wine. Wine, wine, wine!”

“I think you’ve had enough,” Arthur reprimanded from where he sat beside Merlin, looking beautiful and golden in the firelight.

Merlin was drunk. He knew that much. Arthur had had a row with his father and they’d spent the night drinking their weight in wine and mead in Arthur’s chambers, lazying by the fire and laughing and carefree. Two friends, instead of servant and prince.

“The world is so bright,” Merlin mused. “So full of life. Can’t you feel it? In every rock and plant and tree? Everything has a spirit. They are one with the earth and so are we. Butterflies. We’re like… like water nymphs!”

Arthur snorted. “What are you on about, you idiot?”

Merlin looked at Arthur and shrugged, before he burst out laughing. Arthur joined in and they laughed loudly for what felt like hours until Merlin’s stomach _hurt_ from laughing. He sighed out a final, content laugh and then sagged against Arthur, his head on his friends shoulder.

“Love, love, love,” Merlin mumbled. “Touching. I want to touch. Why can’t I?”

Arthur shifted where he sat, but he didn’t shove Merlin away, instead moving so that Merlin could lean against him more comfortably. Merlin sighed and closed his eyes. If only he could move and wrap his arms around Arthur. He wanted to hug him so badly. To press their bodies together and feel every inch of him. He wanted to be wrapped up in Arthur’s arms, safe and snug and content. He wanted Arthur to love him enough to touch him.

“Hugs,” Merlin mumbled as he slowly drifted off to sleep. “I love hugs. Want hugs.”

He was asleep a moment later, so he didn’t feel Arthur’s lips press against his hair or the mumbled, “I want hugs, too.”

**Three**

They were walking through the lower town when they stumbled across the woman. She was middle aged and haggard looking. She was probably beautiful, once upon a time, Merlin thought, but the harsh truths of the world had ruined and stolen every ounce of beauty from her appearance. She was sat on a quiet street corner, a tin beside her as she quietly asked the passer-by’s for money or food.

Merlin swallowed hard. This woman wasn’t the first to turn to begging. Many widows turn to such things, or other unwanted professions, due to their husbands abandoning them or leaving them widowed. There weren’t many professions for women in this society, unless they were skilled in a specific trade. And if they were left widowed at such an old age, it was too late to train in a trade or become a servant. Merlin felt sorry for them, but there was nothing he could do.

Arthur, however, stopped when he saw the woman. He stared for a moment, before walking over to her. Merlin hurried after him. Arthur knelt down so that he was on a level with the woman.

“Hello. Where is your husband? Or are you unwed?” he asked gently.

The woman’s eyes grew wide as the prince spoke to her. She trembled slightly when she answered. “He died, my Lord. The fever took him a few months past. It’s just me now. We had no children. None that survived to adulthood.”

Merlin’s heart broke for the woman.

Arthur reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag which held his gold. Merlin’s eyes widened as Arthur unfurled the woman’s fingers and placed the bag in the palm of her hand.

“Here,” Arthur said softly. “Take this.”

Merlin nearly chocked. There was enough gold in that bag to feed the woman for a year. The woman knew this too for her eyes weld up with tears. “Sire-“ she started to protest, but Arthur took her other hand and placed it over the bag. “Take it,” he urged.

The woman nodded, her lips trembling as tears pooled in her eyes. “Thank you. _Thank you._ ”

Arthur nodded, smiled and stood up. He waved once and then continued down the street. Merlin ran after him. “That was kind, sire. I didn’t know you could be so unpratlike.”

Arthur snorted and lightly shoved Merlin. Merlin shoved him back. They walked on in silence for a few moments. Then-

“She needed it. I have a castle, a constant supply of food and more clothing than anyone could possibly need. I will never have to worry about putting food on the table or having a roof over my head. What good is it to be a prince if I can’t help my people when they need it?”

Merlin felt like there was a lump in his throat. He wanted to throw himself at Arthur and hug him tight. Arthur had come a long way from the arrogant arse he’d been when he and Merlin had first met. He was still a prat. But he had a heart of gold that made Merlin fall in love with him over and over again. Merlin shoved his hands into his pockets. He wouldn’t hug Arthur. The prince didn’t approve of such things. But he wanted to. He wanted to hug Arthur and tell him how _amazing_ he was. But he couldn’t. So instead, he snorted and nudged Arthur with his shoulder.

“Who knew you could be so wise, sire? Here I was thinking you were an unthinking cabbage head.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “One day, Merlin. One day you will learn that you can’t talk to me like that.”

“You’d miss it if I didn’t.”

Arthur just smiled.

**Four**

Arthur was sat on the picnic blanket beside yet another princess. Merlin couldn’t even remember her name. He was so used to Arthur courting princess after princess that they all blurred together. Arthur wasn’t interested in this particular dark haired woman. He was perfectly polite and charming, smiling and laughing at all the right moments, but he didn’t have that spark in his eyes that he got when he was talking to someone he was genuinely attracted to. Merlin was glad. He wasn’t in the mood to watch the love of his life fawn after someone else.

The princess, however, seemed keen on Arthur, if her very forward attempts at flirting were to be trusted.

“So, my Lord, do you agree that a unity between our kingdoms would be very beneficial?” the princess asked with a smile.

Arthur pushed up from his elbow to sit up properly. “Why yes, Lady Odelina. Our kingdoms would greatly benefit from a marriage bond. However, I will not be marrying you.”

Merlin peered around the tree he was sat against to look at them. Lady Odelina looked slightly stung, but there was also a hint of relief in her eyes.

“I believe in marrying for love,” Arthur said gently. “I will only marry the person I love with all my heart, alliance or not. And one day, my Lady, I hope you will be able to do the same.”

Merlin’s heart swelled in his chest. Oh, he had no doubt that Arthur was talking about Gwen, but either way, hearing Arthur speak so adamantly about love filled him with relief. Because whilst he would never have Arthur, he wanted whoever did to be the person who made Arthur happiest. All he wanted was for Arthur to be happy. And a love marriage would help achieve that.

Merlin didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation.

Later, when he was in the stables putting the horses away, Arthur came in. He leant against the wall, watching as Merlin put the tack away.

“Do you think I made the right decision?” Arthur asked softly. “With Princess Odelina. She seemed nice enough and an alliance between out kingdoms would be beneficial.”

“No,” Merlin said, shaking his head. “No, Arthur, you shouldn’t marry her. You’re right. You should only marry for love. You deserve that happiness.”

Arthur offered him a grateful smile. “It’s not always about what I do or do not deserve. It’s about what is right for my people.”

“A king who is happy and in love and in a strong, _real_ marriage is a good king,” Merlin said firmly. “Your people would rather a happy king than a miserable one. You deserve to be happy, Arthur. And marrying for love instead of an alliance won’t harm Camelot.”

**“** Thank you, Merlin,” Arthur said quietly, a soft smile on his face.

Merlin smiled back and he wanted to go to Arthur and hug him desperately. But he didn’t. They didn’t hug. Arthur wouldn’t allow it. So he stayed firmly where he was, smiling, but really, he would be ten times happier if he was given the chance to finally hug his friend.

**Five**

“You aren’t coming with me!” Arthur shouted and Merlin was sure that anyone outside Arthur’s chambers would have jumped at the harsh and angry tone of the Crown Prince. But Merlin held his ground, keeping his eyes firmly on Arthur’s.

“Yes, I am!” He shouted back. “I will not let you face the beast alone!”

“I won’t be alone, you fool! I’ll have knights with me.”

Merlin glowered. “I’ve always come with you before. I’m not going to abandon you now.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “This isn’t abandonment, Merlin! This is me giving you a direct order! You aren’t coming with and that’s final!”

“Why not?” Merlin yelled angrily. “You’ve never protested before! I can look after myself, Arthur. And if you don’t let me come with I’ll just follow you.”

“Not if I have you locked in the dungeons,” Arthur said through gritted teeth.

Merlin threw his hands up in the air. “This is ridiculous! Why wouldn’t I come with you? I always do!”

“This is different!”

“How?”

“Because you’re my friend and I don’t want to lose you!” Arthur shouted back, his face red.

All the anger in Merlin abruptly left. “Oh.” _Oh._ He started at Arthur, who was panting, his hands clenched into firsts and his face red. Merlin slowly started to smile. Arthur was _worried_ about him. Arthur didn’t want him to get hurt. Arthur was throwing a fit because for some reason, suddenly, the thought of Merlin being injured scared him. Merlin wanted to hug him. He wanted to hold Arthur close and whisper in his ear that everything would be okay. He wanted to tell Arthur that he wouldn’t get hurt – he was magic. He could take care of them and himself. He wanted to wind his arms around Arthur and never let go.

Instead, he let his smile grow wider and wider. “I never knew you cared, sire,” he teased and Arthur huffed out a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, well, I do.”

Merlin’s grin widened. “I’m coming with you. But I’ll stay at the campsite instead of coming with you to attack the beast, deal?”

And if Merlin snuck after them and used his magic from a distance to help kill it, well, Arthur didn’t need to know that.

**Plus One**

Merlin was lounging about in Arthur’s chambers. He was supposed to be cleaning and mopping and dusting, but he was tired. He’d been up all night taking care of a wayward spirit that was haunting the woods. By the time he’d returned to the castle, it was time to wake Arthur and get started on the days chores. Life as the prince’s secret magical bodyguard, a manservant and a physicians apprentice was really starting to take its toll on Merlin’s sleeping habits.

He was lying on the floor beside the roaring fire when the door slammed open and Arthur barged in. Merlin sat up quickly and winced when he saw the angry, frustrated look on Arthur’s face. Angry Arthur boded badly for Merlin, who always ended up taking on the brunt of Arthur’s emotions.

He scrambled to his feet just as Arthur cast him a disgusted look and stomped over to his desk.

“Honestly, Merlin, you’d think by now you would have learnt that _as a servant_ you’re supposed to do your job, not sleep in my chambers in the middle of the afternoon! Never have I known such a useless servant.” Arthur threw his sword down on his desk and moved over to the window, staring out at the courtyard with his back to Merlin.

Merlin took a deep breath to stave off the hurt. He knew Arthur didn’t mean his words. Arthur was prone to lash out when he was angry and upset. Merlin had learnt over the years to brush off the insults and comments. He walked hesitantly over to Arthur, however he stayed a safe distance from him. He could see the muscles in Arthur’s shoulders bunched up under the red tunic he was wearing. He wanted to reach out and touch Arthur, but Merlin thought better of it.

“Bad council meeting?” Merlin inquired softly.

Arthur snorted bitterly. “A servant girl was caught using magic to complete her chores. She’s to be executed at dawn.”

Merlin felt his face pale and he was glad Arthur wasn’t looking at him. “And that’s bad?” Merlin asked, glad his voice came out steady. “I thought you hated magic and thought everyone who practised it was evil.”

Arthur didn’t say anything for a moment, continuing to stare out the window. Then, slowly, he turned to face Merlin. “Once, maybe,” he said softly. “But over the past few years I have learnt that magic itself isn’t evil. It’s what the person who uses it does that determines whether it is good or bad. What harm was there in using magic to dust a room? She does not deserve to die for that.”

Merlin stared at Arthur with wide eyes. He had never heard Arthur speak about magic this way and he didn’t know what to think. Hope blossomed in his chest. Hope for his own life, for Arthur’s, for the future of Camelot.

“You mean that?” Merlin asked breathlessly. Then he cleared his throat. “I think you’re right, Arthur. There is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men. And the girl does not deserve to die. She was causing no harm.”

Arthur slowly moved closer to Merlin. “There is nothing I can do. My father has made his decision.” He kept his eyes focused on Merlin’s. “But one day when I am king, I will not rule as he does. My people will not be prosecuted like this. Magic will be free.”

Merlin wanted to sob and he ducked his head as he felt tears welling in his eyes. He sniffed. “I think that is a wise decision, sire. Magic isn’t evil and it isn’t right that people are punished for merely existing.”

“No…”

Merlin blinked back the tears of relief and joy and peered up at Arthur. The prince was watching him with a strange expression on his face. “Arthur?”

Arthur stepped closer. “You have to be careful, Merlin. If my father ever learns of what you are, he will execute you and I don’t know if I’d be able to stop him.”

Merlin’s heart stopped. “You… _you know?”_

Arthur smiled kindly. “You’re hardly subtle, _Mer_ lin. And we will be having talks about that. You need to be more careful. I noticed and who knows how many others know. If my father…” Arthur trailed off. “ _I need you to be careful._ ”

Merlin gasped. Arthur was a prince. He never admitted to needing anything. But admitting to needing Merlin to be careful sounded an awful lot like admitting he needed _Merlin._

“I’ll be careful. I promise,” Merlin whispered, his eyes fixed on Arthur’s. He couldn’t believe Arthur knew and that Arthur wasn’t angry. How long had he known? What had he seen Merlin do?

Arthur nodded. “Good.” He moved, as if to walk away, then hesitated. Then Arthur took a deep breath and marched forward, gripping Merlin tightly and pulling him flush against him. Merlin yelped and stumbled, crashing against him. Arthur’s arms folded around him and it took Merlin a moment to realize – Arthur was hugging him. _Arthur was hugging him!_ He sagged into his princes embrace and wrapped his own arms around Arthur’s back. He snuggled in close, resting his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck. Neither of them said anything – they didn’t need to. Merlin smiled as his body and magic tingled with relief at having Arthur touching him, wrapped around him, _everywhere._ And for the first time in Merlin’s life, he felt utterly and completely at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
